


La caffetteria degli animali

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dark, F/M, Furry, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Seguito di Dio dell’abbondanza.Scritta sentendo: Cleptomania.Prompt Lista 1: 11. Caffetteria.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 1761.Titolo: La caffetteria degli animali.





	La caffetteria degli animali

La caffetteria degli animali

“Ti rendi conto? Hanno aperto una caffetteria proprio in questo paesino sperduto” disse Manfredo. Era seduto a un divanetto davanti a un tavolo di legno nero levigato. Si voltò a guardarsi intorno, osservò i lampadari che scendevano bassi, il bancone su cui risaltavano delle ciambelle in un contenitore di plastica trasparente.

Mansueto negò con il capo e si grattò il collo.

“Infatti non c’è nessuno. Abbiamo già il bar” borbottò.

“Ivanno è venuto” ribatté Manfredo. Indicò un uomo seduto a qualche tavolo più avanti. Indossava un cappello a falde larghe e aveva dei vestiti color sabbia che gli ricadevano sgualciti sul corpo magro.

“Che grande vittoria. Lo sanno tutti che è un maledetto cacciatore di frodo” borbottò Mansueto.

Manfredo si portò alle labbra il proprio cappuccino, sporcandosi le labbra di panna.

“Io ho visto altre tre persone entrare e uscire” borbottò.

“Io no. Questo posto è un fallimento. Se non vengono al giorno di apertura figuriamoci nei giorni futuri” ribatté secco Mansueto.

“Sei il solito musone” ribatté Manfredo. 

Dal bagno uscì una donna intenta a sbadigliare, aveva il trucco fresco. Salutò con la mano un’amica seduta in fondo nel locale.

Il dio dell’abbondanza sorrise, intento ad asciugare una tazza con una stuoia.

< Oh, non preoccupatevi. Domani questo posto sarà già chiuso, questa è solo una vendetta per aver dimenticato il mio culto.

Pensavate con i secoli di potermi cancellare? > domandò mentalmente. Il suo sorriso divenne per qualche secondo un ghigno che gli deformò la faccia in ombra.

********

Mansueto era intento a dar da mangiare il becchime alle sue galline. Sbuffò un paio di volte notando che c’era un giovane uomo che lo fissava in lontananza.

< Quel tipo non è quello che aveva aperto la caffetteria?

Probabilmente vorrà propormi qualche affare assurdo in cui investire. Io… >. Iniziò a pensare. Avvertì delle fitte e gridò di dolore, piegando in avanti. I suoi piedi divennero delle zampe di gallina gigantesche che gli sfondarono le scarpe. Una coda di piume nere gli fece scivolare più in basso i jeans.

Le sue labbra divennero un tutt’uno con il naso e si trasformarono in un solido becco giallo. La sua pelle divenne giallastra e rugosa, i suoi vestiti si strapparono mentre si ricopriva di ampie penne candide.

Sentì qualcosa di carnoso crescergli sotto il becco, mentre si curvava in avanti. Iniziò a fare il verso della gallina, mentre la sua stazza si riduceva sempre di più fino a diventare quella di un volatile paffutello, una cresta rossa gli crebbe sulla testa.

Mansueto finì di trasformarsi in una gallina, raspò il terreno con aria confusa. Vide il gallo ed iniziò a dimenare le piume spaventata, cercò di correre via, ma inciampò.

Il gallo le fu sopra ed iniziò a prenderla, pian piano la gallina si calmò, permettendole di fecondarla, mentre dentro di lei iniziavano a formarsi delle uova.

Il dio dell’abbondanza gli apparve davanti.

“Voi verrete con me… Sapete, quel caffè macchiato che hai preso non era quello che credevi” sussurrò.

*******

“In questo dannato paese non succede mai niente.

Quel cappuccino qualche settimana fa sembrava l’inizio di una nuova era e adesso…” si lamentava Manfredo. Camminava radente al lago, con le mani in tasca, borbottando e sbuffando.

“Mansueto mi aveva detto che mi telefonava e ancora niente. Se in questo dannato posto prendessero i cellulari alm…”. Gemette venendo colto da un malore e precipitò all’indietro, cadendo in acqua.

Si dimenò, cominciando ad affondare nel lago, l’acqua gli entrò in gola bruciando e diverse bollicine d’ossigeno gli sfuggirono.

Gridò sempre più forte, gettando indietro la testa, mentre il suo collo si allungava diventando nero. Le braccia gli si trasformarono in ali dalle ampie piume marroni. I suoi vestiti si strapparono, mentre il suo corpo era scosso da spasmi.

< Che cosa mi sta succedendo?! > gridò mentalmente. Le scarpe esplosero mentre i suoi piedi diventavano delle zampe.

Riemerse respirando a fatica, completamente trasformato in anatra selvatica, mentre la sua stazza si riduceva.

Un’anatra maschio l’afferrò per la testa e lo bloccò, prendendolo con foga.

******

Ivanno era sdraiato su una roccia, teneva il fucile puntato davanti a sé. Intravide una figura dietro il leone, batté le palpebre e mosse la testa, tornò a guardare nel mirino e vide nuovamente solo il leone.

< Dannato sole, mi sta dando alla testa… > pensò. Le mani iniziarono a tremargli e gli cadde il fucile di mano, rotolò dalla pietra e gridò, sentendo delle fitte di dolore in tutto il corpo. Le sue mani si trasformarono in zampe, gettò indietro la testa e il suo grido si trasformò in un ruggito. La sua pelle si ricoprì di una rada peluria color sabbia, mentre i suoi vestiti andavano in pezzi. Una lunga coda gli crebbe sopra i glutei, le sue orecchie si trasformarono in quelle di un felino.

Nel riflesso del vetro del fucile, illuminato dai raggi del sole cocente, Ivanno si trasformò in una leonessa. 

Il dio dell’abbondanza condusse fino a lei il grande leone, li guardò accoppiarsi tra ringhi, ruggiti e graffi. Nel momento in cui la leonessa veniva piegata dal leone, fece sparire entrambi per riapparire nella sua dimora.

******

Stephanie nuotava nelle fresche acque del mare, teneva gli occhi chiusi e i suoi lunghi capelli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

< Non pensavo che avrei mai potuto nuotare nell’oceano. Amo il modo in cui l’acqua scorre sul mio corpo, facendomi fluttuare nella superficie scintillante > pensò. La luce della luna s’infrangeva sulle onde.

Stephanie riemerse, nuotando lontano dalla riva, sentendo delle fitte in diversi punti del suo corpo. Un delfino maschio dai ceruli occhi azzurri sbuffò, nuotandole intorno.

Stephanie aprì la bocca, riuscendo a fare solo dei lunghi " _eeks_ ". Il suo viso, come il suo corpo, iniziò lentamente ad allungarsi, le sue labbra si appiattivano. I suoi denti divennero più piccoli, la sua mascella si allargò fino a che sul suo viso comparve un muso.

La sua pelle diventava sempre più liscia e lucida, divenendo grigia.

Stephanie mosse la testa con scatti ansiosi. mentre le sue ciocche cominciavano a ritirarsi con un formicolio nella sua testa. Le orecchie divennero dei buchi, mentre la sua testa cambiava, gli occhi le si spostavano ai lati. Il collo le scomparve, le pinne del delfino si allungarono fino alle braccia, e le strapparono il bikini.

Guardò le sue braccia mentre si attorcigliavano e rimodellavano, le sue mani scomparvero sotto le ascelle.

Stephanie rotolò sulla schiena e cominciò a battere le pinne insieme, squittendo a squarciagola. 

Gli occhi di Stephanie si spalancarono e lei strillò di piacere quando le sue gambe si unirono e si trasformarono in una spessa coda, i suoi piedi divennero la fine della nuova appendice. I seni le si ridussero, facendole dimenare la coda, mentre il suo corpo s’ingrossava.

< Chissà perché ho continuamente immagini di quella caffetteria. Ricordo nei dettagli la forma delle sedie, le tacche sul legno di alcune di esse, i macchinari in metallo con cui avevano fatto la mia cioccolata con panna >.

Una grossa pinna dorsale le spuntò dalla schiena, la inarcò, squittendo con gioia, ad ogni cambiamento si sentiva sempre più eccitante.

Un piccolo foro apparve sul suo corpo, fu scossa da una scarica di adrenalina ed iniziò a utilizzare lo sfiatatoio per respirare. S’immerse e fece dei giri nell’acqua, nuotando intorno al delfino dell’altro sesso.

Riemerse; la sua pinna dorsale era estremamente sensibile al tocco e lasciò uscire una boccata d'aria soddisfatta attraverso il suo sfiatatoio.

Il dio dell’abbondanza fece comparire un grande acquario, intorno a loro, mentre i due delfini iniziavano l’accoppiamento. Era seduto su una barca, indossava una serie di drappi bianchi e i suoi capelli erano in parte biondi e in parte verde chiaro.

*****

“Oh, eccoti, non riuscivo a trovarti” disse il dio dell’abbondanza.

< Hai già imparato che il tuo popolo ha sbagliato a non pagarmi il tributo > pensò.

Guardò l’anatra intenta a nuotare, seguita dai suoi pulcini e a distanza il suo maschio. Li radunò, ridacchiò guardando l’anatra maschio tirare per la testa quello che era stato Manfredo.

“Mi resta solo una vittima di quelli che quel giorno decisero di dannarsi in quella caffetteria” sussurrò il dio.

Le anatre fecero dei versi acuti.

Il dio socchiuse gli occhi che dardeggiarono di rosso e si teletrasportò via con loro.

******

Il rumore della sveglia risuonò per tutta la stanza, Menodora sbadigliò e si alzò sul letto, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Un’altra giornata di schifo in arrivo” biascicò.

< La mia migliore amica si fa una bella vacanza in un’isola tropicale e a me tocca continuare a lavorare. Non è giusto > sospirò, avvertendo un forte prurito alla schiena. Piegò le braccia per cercare di raggiungere il punto e grattarselo, si graffiò strappando la stoffa della maglietta del suo pigiama.

Si portò le mani al viso, le unghie si erano scurite, allungate e piegate ad uncino. Strillò, vedendo che le sue dita si restringevano e riconoscendo le nervature sui palmi delle mani.

Sentì anche i piedi formicolare e il suo respiro si fece rarefatto.

Una pelliccia candida iniziò a ricoprire il corpo di Menodora, mentre il suo pigiama si strappava in più punti.

“Aiuto” pianse, mentre le vibrisse iniziavano a crescerle sulle guance. I suoi canini si allungarono, mentre mani e piedi diventavano delle zampe, i pollici scomparvero. Avvertì uno schiocco, mentre braccia e gambe si modificavano, i calzini si erano strappati. Sotto gli artigli comparvero dei cuscinetti, le orecchie si spostarono sulla sua testa divenendo ritte.

“AIUTO! PER FA-FAVORE… AIUTATEMI!” scoppiò a piangere, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso. I suoi talloni si spostarono verso l’alto, mentre tutte le sue ossa iniziavano a scattare scricchiolando. Alla fine della schiena gli crebbe una coda, dei suoi vestiti rimanevano solo lembi strappati sul pavimento.

Cadde sul pavimento soffiando, mentre i suoi gemiti sofferenti diventavano sempre più dei versi.

Il suo viso si allungo, tramutandosi in un muso felino, mentre la sua voce cambiava.

“Aiu.. Aieee… Eeee ... MEEEOOOW... MIEEEW…  MIAOOO”.

Miagolava sempre più forte, dimenando la coda, mentre la sua stazza diminuiva e la sua lingua diventava rugosa.

< In casa sono sola… ma sento dei passi. Qualcuno vuole aiutarmi? > si chiese. 

"Non voglio essere un gatto! Non voglio essere un animale! Perché sta succedendo a meee-oww ?!".

Iniziò a leccarsi avidamente la zampa e a rotolarsi sul pavimento, sentì l’odore del pesce e corse in quella direzione, seguendolo.

Balzò tra le braccia del dio dell’abbondanza che teneva un pesce tra le mani. 

“Oh, una piccola gattina domestica. Proprio quello che volevo” disse il dio, mentre la gatta Menodora mangiava avidamente il pesce.


End file.
